Electronic devices (e.g., smart phones) may provide various application functions, such as a clock, a calendar, a memo, search, a map, news, and real-time camera functions, as well as supporting a communication function. Users may operate the various functions using the electronic devices.
The electronic devices may be used through connections with various neighboring devices, such as wearable devices, Wi-Fi/Bluetooth accessories, tablet PCs, home appliances, and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.